justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Crane
Cranes are large non-functioning machines in the Just Cause game series. Just Cause 4 has two functional cranes (a truck and a helicopter, see below). San Esperito The cranes in San Esperito (Just Cause (1)) are indestructible. *One crane is at the Quayside loading area. For some reason this one has a light inside that never goes out. *At least 4 cranes are at the Don Ernesto Harbor that is featured in the mission Sink the Buccaneer. *There's at least one tall crane on every EL gas oil rig. *There's a lot of cranes in the industrial parts of Esperito City (at the northern and southern ends of the city). Panau Panau (Just Cause 2) has a large number of 3 different cranes. Two of these types are sabotage destructible objects and can be destroyed to progress the game with Chaos points. Just like in the previous game, none of them can actually be used to lift anything. *By far the most common is the port crane that you can find in many of the ports and on all offshore rigs. Like all other government property they are painted grey and red with a white Panauan star. You can actually enter the cockpit, but the console inside it is not accessible. *The other destructible variant is the construction crane. It's only found at construction zones and other such places. *The last type is mounted on a military truck - the Fengding EC2 Lift. *H-62 Quapaw helicopters are often used to airlift things, but they aren't counted as cranes. Destructibility (JC2) They are immune to small arms fire, but explosives, rockets or a Minigun will do. The cranes have different parts, eg. small crane arm, crane cockpit etc. Each destroyed crane will give 500 Chaos points and $2500. Just destroying one part will collapse the entire structure. This works similar to a Pandak "Baby" Panay Statue. Locations (JC2) There are 40 of them in total. Port cranes 32 in total. All can be found at ports. *All Offshore Rigs have one, 11 in total. *Kem Komodor Da Silva 1. *Kem Pulau Kerbau 1. *Kuala Cengkih 2. *Pasir Putih 1. *Pelabuhan Saudagar Harbor 7. *Port Gurun Lautan Lama 1. *Port Kepulauan Pelaut 2. *Pulau Berendam 1. *Pulau Kait 4. *Pulau Ketam Kecil 1. Construction cranes Construction cranes can be found at construction sites. These are of a more rarer type, as there are only 8. All of these locations except for Kem Pekan Selamat feature sidemissions. *3 of them at Kem Pekan Selamat, a power plant (marked as a military base) under construction in the Lautan Lama Desert. *3 of them behind the PBC Tower in Bandar Baru Nipah. *2 of them at the Seabreeze Sawmill in Senjakala Islands Medici Large cranes are back in Just Cause 3. There's several types of them and they're all indestructible. Tall construction cranes: *At the western end of Citate Di Ravello. *At a skyscraper in the middle of the city. *Several smaller towns have them at construction yards. Blue port cranes on rails: *At the eastern end of Citate Di Ravello. *Porto Vena. *Weapons Shipment Yard (Mech Land Assault DLC) has three. One has fallen over. *Possibly a few more places. Offshore rigs in Medici have 2 yellow cranes. *The same cranes can also be seen at the Weapons Warehouse (Mech Land Assault DLC). eDEN Corporation has some: *eDEN Airship and some of the surrounding platforms have small cranes on rails. *There's a weird machine inside the eDEN Airship that resembles a crane, but is well armed with multiple weapons. Seen in the mission Taking Control. *EDEN Station: The Spider has 1 old crane that makes metallic mechanical tension noise every few seconds. Solís Just Cause 4 is no exception to having cranes. Tall construction cranes: They always move and hold a container. The crane can be grappled swung around and the container can be moved along the boom and the container is full of red barrels. The crane is destructable. *They can be seen at some cities and bases. *Some are used in Dare Devils of Destruction DLC missions. These cranes stay on the map for a short while after the mission, at least until the player leaves the area. Yellow hydraulic arm with a hook that dangles on a cable. Several meters tall. *At ports. *At construction sites in cities. *At some buildings on Isla Santuario. Crane truck with a usable crane. See Armadillo Crane Truck. It's featured in some missions and can be unlocked for the supply drop. *Parked at several bases, airports and other locations. Helicopter with a magnet on a cable. See Próspero Sky Crane. It's featured in some missions and can be unlocked for the supply drop. *At supply drop. *At several bases. *Is featured in the mission Windwalker: The Stormchaser. *One is parked on a conveniently close rooftop in the area of the mission The Lost Tomb of Otorongo. Gallery Mullen Skeeter Eagle (modified).jpg|JC2 - Port Cranes in Just Cause 2, here at the Pelabuhan Saudagar harbor. The Mullen Skeeter Eagle in this picture has been modified. Port Crane.jpg|JC2 - A port crane at Kem Pulau Kerbau, Panau. There's usually no framework structure on the big crane arm, so this might be a screenshot from the beta version of Just Cause 2. Seabreeze Sawmill.png|JC2 - The Seabreeze Sawmill has two construction cranes. Platteforma Costa Sud I (0% seen from north-east).png|JC3 - All Offshore rigs in Medici have 2 cranes. Weapons Warehouse (Larcima).png|JC3 - Weapons Warehouse cranes. Survival Run Thunder Ride (missile launcher and ball crane).png|JC4 - As seen shortly after Survival Run: Thunder Ride. Puerto Malaga (large cranes).png|JC4 - At Puerto Málaga. Puerto Malaga (yellow arm crane).png|JC4 - At Puerto Málaga. Category:Sabotage Destructible Objects Category:Content Category:Just Cause Locations